


Two glasses of Christmas warmth

by NightOfFanfics



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: AU, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Story, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Holiday Cheer, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, dean and castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfFanfics/pseuds/NightOfFanfics
Summary: A warm and fuzzy Christmas story that is here to warm your heart and hopefully bring a few smiles to your face :)Dean is new in this the little town, and Castiel Novak is more than eager to make Christmas Eve a bit warmer for the both of them!





	Two glasses of Christmas warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt that was shared in a wonderful group, and I decided to build on it and this is what it turned into!  
> I hope I did it justice, this is the first time I'm doing something like this, and I hope it's as warm and fuzzy as people hoped it would be! :)

Two glasses of Christmas warmth.  
By NightOfFanfics

It was around five o’clock in the evening on an especially chilly Christmas eve when Castiel Novak noticed Dean Winchester returning to his newly purchased cottage down the road. His normally cheery neighbour seemed rather dejected as he strolled passed Cas' home.

Winter blues Cas thought as he stroked his long time companion, Thistle. Cas had been single for a few years. Alone but not lonely. No, Cas was content with life along the coast of Maine. Escaping a tumultuous relationship, Cas had settled in quite nicely in the little town in Maine. He'd landed a quiet job at the local library and found a cozy little bungalow for him and Thistle to rent. He loved his new life and his new home. Nothing ever happened in their little town and everyone knew each other. So, when the hot and single newcomer Dean Winchester moved to town everyone noticed. 

Dean was warm, kind and always willing to lend a hand as Castiel learned one day when his mini Cooper blew a tire. One would figure at thirty-three, Cas would know how to change a tire. Alas, no. He must've looked rather perplexed as he'd captured the attention of Dean on his way home for the day. Dean pulled over, hopped out and flashed a million dollar smile that took Cas' breath away as he offered to change his tire.

"I don't know how to thank you. Can I buy you a drink? I’m Castiel by the way." Cas said with a hesitant little smile.

"Aww, no need, just being neighbourly," Dean replied with another smile. "I'm Dean." Dean wiped his hands on his blue bandana and extended his right to Cas.

"I know. I mean, some folks mentioned your new auto repair shop in town." Castiel said, looking quite proud of himself for remembering that about the other.

"Yeah, that's me, Winchester autos. I'll see you around, Cas." Dean said with a soft crooked smile, heading back to his cottage.

That was two weeks ago. It occurred to Cas, as he sat reading by the hearth fire, he hadn't noticed Dean with any family. Their little street was packed with cars as extended family of the neighbours arrived for the holidays. Cas never had much family and was used to solitude. However, most other people seemed to need companionship and the sense of belonging. Especially, around the winter holidays. That might explain Dean's crestfallen look. Suddenly, an idea occurred to Cas. It'd be a step outside of his comfort zone but it'd be worth the effort if it meant seeing that Winchester smile. With his mind made up Cas took to his kitchen and grabbed some aged cheese , holiday hickory smoked sausage, and red wine that he'd planned on savouring himself. Then, he grabbed a box, some gold wrapping paper and a red ribbon. A few minutes later his gift was wrapped and Cas was pulling on his boots, coat and hat for his trek down the road.

Strolling up to Dean's residence he noticed that Dean had a bit of green thumb as the path to the door was lined with lovely winter foliage.

Cas, took a deep breath as he found himself at the front door and he tapped thrice upon the glass window. Shortly, Dean came within view and stopped short as he recognized the visitor.  
Dean quickly opened the door to his blue eyed neighbour.  
"Hey, Cas."  
"Hello, Dean."

Prompt by: Credence Novak  
***  
Continuation by NightOfFanfics:

The two exchanged awkward smiles, Dean being quite surprised to see the other standing on his doorstep. Castiel seemed like someone who preferred being alone most of the time, and other neighbours often described him as quiet, pensive… And perhaps a bit difficult from time to time. But not in a bad way, of course.

Cas shifted a bit and showed Dean the package. “I brought you this. It’s a gift. Since it’s Christmas eve and all and I thought… I mean I saw you coming home alone and I just thought you might want some company...” Castiel said quietly, looking up at those brilliantly green eyes that only seemed to spark even greener from the beautiful garden scene around them.

Dean let out a soft huff, with a smile still on his face. “You noticed me coming home alone?” He questioned, feeling a bit put on the spot as he crossed his arms over his chest. Cas’ cheeks reddened a bit, and it wasn’t only because of the cold weather.

“I uh, I didn’t mean it like that I just thought…” Cas smiled a little and looked up at Dean. Dean couldn’t help but smirk and tilt his head. 

“I’m just messing with you. Hey, you brought a gift, of course I’ll invite you inside for that.” Dean teased and stepped away from his door so Castiel could walk inside. Cas couldn’t help but smile a bit wider and stepped inside the fairly big cottage for one man, looking around it curiously.

It almost looked exactly like he had imagined it. Rustic decorations, a worn down leather couch, plaid blankets, and a roaring fireplace that made the whole house both smell, sound, and look inviting. 

“Wow, I like what you’ve done with the place.” Cas smiled as he put the package down on a nearby table to remove his outerwear, along with his gloves and winter hat of course. “Nice and toasty.” He said and smiled up at Dean once again. Dean nodded, watching the slightly shorter man look around his place. He hadn’t had too many visitors, and to know that his closest neighbour found his interior appealing, did warm his heart a little.

“Well, I was feeling a bit crappy and cold this evening and the fireplace usually makes that better, along with some whisky.” Dean chuckled a little. Cas smiled softly.

“Sounds good to me.” Castiel nodded, though he wasn’t really a heavy drinker. He could however enjoy a drink every now and again, especially if it warmed him up and helped him during social encounters that were kinda new, like this one.

Dean nodded. “I’ll go get the whisky and some glasses then, you can uhm, just have a seat in the living room and I’ll be with you soon.” Dean said and Cas nodded, slowly walking into the cozy looking room, gently bringing the gift with him and placing it on the table. But then he remembered what he had actually packed, and stood up from the couch, quickly rushing into the kitchen when he found his way there.

“Dean, on second thought, perhaps hold off on the whisky until you open your gift?” Cas said and blushed a little. “But you can bring some wine glasses, we might need those.” He said and bit his lip, letting out a soft chuckle as he realised he had probably spoiled a part of the gift. He then rushed back to the living room and waited patiently for Dean, feeling all giddy and nervous all of the sudden. Dean frowned to himself and shook his head fondly. Yes, the man was definitely a bit special, but in a good way, of course. He started looking for the wine glasses, humming quietly to himself on a Led Zeppelin song.

Dean had indeed felt quite miserable on his way home, seeing all the families gathering and getting ready to celebrate. Sam lived his own life far away from here, and he rarely saw him though they did have a good relationship. And for the rest of the family… Well, it was complicated. Dean’s steps had been quite heavy on his way home, but now that friendly neighbourhood Castiel was here, he felt lighter already. The cottage felt warmer too somehow, and not only from the fireplace. He hadn’t expected company, but now that he had it, he wanted to do everything to make sure he didn’t screw this up. He had a tendency to do that, screw things up, but he decided not to think about that for now.

Dean finally found the wineglasses and headed out to the living room, smiling softly. 

“So I’m taking it that this is a hint for the present?” Dean smirked and sat down on the sofa next to Cas, but not too close, personal boundaries and all that. Castiel chuckled softly.

“Perhaps. I’m not always that good at keeping surprises secret.” He said and nodded to the present. “You should open it.” Cas suggested with a smile. Dean sighed. 

“I don’t have anything for you though, Cas…” Dean said as he reached for the package, undoing the bow as neatly as he could. Cas shrugged.

“I didn’t expect you to have one for me, I mean- I- Wait, I didn’t mean it like that! I just meant that I decided to come here and we hadn’t made plans for the gifts and- and-“ Cas began to ramble when he realised that might’ve sounded like he thought very little of Dean, but soon stopped as Dean gently placed his hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, calm your horses okay? It’s alright, I was just saying, next time give me a heads up alright so I can give you something nice as well.” Dean smiled and continued opening the package up. Castiel nodded, but felt a bit saddened at the loss of Dean’s hand on his shoulder. It had been so warm, so gentle but also perfectly firm. He shivered a bit as he watched Dean open the gift, smiling as it all finally was revealed.

Dean’s eyes widened a little as he saw the contents, swallowing thickly. “Cas this… This is too much. This must’ve cost a fortune.” Dean said, picking up the beautiful bottle of wine. “I can’t accept this.” Dean said and put the bottle down. Cas frowned.

“But… But I thought we could share this, together. And of course you can accept it. Why not?” Castiel asked, confused but also worried that he had overstepped some boundaries. Dean sighed and rubbed his neck.

“I… I just mean I barely know you and now you want to share something so special with me? I just… It makes me feel… Special too Cas.” Dean said and blushed a bit, blaming it on the heat from the fireplace. Cas blushed too and looked down at the neatly wrapped present.

“Well, maybe it’s about time that you feel a bit special. Tis’ the season after all hmm?” Castiel said, trying to make the slightly awkward situation less awkward. Dean chuckled.

“I suppose you’re right.” Dean sighed and looked into Cas’ icy blue eyes, cold and warm at the same time somehow. Castiel smiled.

“Great, I’ll open the bottle and you go get a knife and a cutting board for the sausage and the cheese.” Cas instructed before Dean could protest anymore. Dean smiled and got up on his feet again, heading to the kitchen.

Castiel hadn’t opened too many bottles of wine, luckily this was a bottle that was easy to open without much trouble, and he grinned proudly as he filled their glasses with the deep red wine. Dean soon came back with the wooden slab he used for a cutting board, along with a chunky looking knife. “This ought to do it, just be careful, it’s sharp.” Dean said and sat back down on the couch. Castiel nodded and took the knife, gently starting to slice up the sausage and the cheese. He remained very focused on the task, not wanting to accidentally cut himself. But as the doorbell suddenly rang, and given how tense Cas was, he flinched and managed to cut his index finger quite harshly.

“I’m so sorry!” Cas nearly squealed out, Dean flinching as well as he looked back and saw the blood. “Oh God, I told you it was sharp, hang in there okay?” Dean said and quickly went to the bathroom and the medicine cabinet to get out some bandages. Castiel whined a little and held his hand up high, remembering that that was something his father had taught him a long time ago. Stupid, stupid, stupid Castiel! He bashed himself inside of his mind. He had one job, and he had failed at it miserably. The doorbell rang again, the visitor getting impatient. Dean hurried out of the bathroom and headed to the living room. “Just come in the door is open!” Dean shouted towards the door, prioritizing going to Cas and help him of course.

The door opened slowly and an older man stepped inside. Dean looked back at him and sighed. “What are you doing here?” He asked and the man sighed. “Is that how you great me hmm?” He said and walked inside slowly. Cas frowned at the rather strict looking man, but soon paid more attention to Dean as he grabbed his smaller hand in his larger ones. Dean’s hands were so soft, yet rugged, and so so warm. And judging by how expertly Dean took care of the wound, he could tell the other had done this before many times, one way or another.

“I’m here to talk about you paying the rent for your beloved car shop. It’s overdue Mr. Winchester, and I’m getting impatient.” The man said with a nod. Dean blushed a little. Damnit, Cas didn’t need to hear this. “I’m working on it.” Dean muttered as he pulled some surgical tape around the bandage, securing it in place. “’Working on it’ is not enough Mr. Winchester. I want it paid and done with by the end of tomorrow. No buts.” The man said and quickly turned on his heel before Dean had a chance to start protesting. “But it’s Christmas!!” Dean yelled towards the front door as it closed. “Bitch…” He muttered quietly, looking over at Cas who tried to seem like he hadn’t heard any of that when he clearly had.

“Sorry ‘bout that…” Dean sighed and closed his eyes, rubbing his hand over his face quickly. Castiel shook his head.

“Hey, it’s alright. You don’t need to explain anything to me. And hey… Look at this?” He said, holding up his bandaged finger proudly. “You can repair cars /and/ people. Neato.” Cas said and chuckled a little with a large grin. Dean looked at that smiling idiot and couldn’t help but chuckle a bit as well. “Yeah, man of many talents.” He said with a wink and then grabbed the glasses of wine, handing one to Cas. “Now, let’s have a toast before something else happens.” Dean smirked and held his glass up towards Castiel. Castiel nodded with a soft smile.

“What should we toast for?” He asked Dean curiously and the other frowned in thought before a smile spread across his face.

“Something not cheesy or I might kick you out.” Dean smirked and Castiel laughed.

“Alright, not cheesy. How about… A toast for… uhm…” Castiel frowned.

“A toast for drinking?” Dean asked and Castiel grinned. 

“Perfect.” He agreed and then dinked their glasses together, both of them chuckling as they did before taking a sip of the wine.

\---  
Castiel had sworn not to drink too much, but as the two started talking, and drinking, and listening to old records, it had been hard to resist as Dean filled his glass over and over again.

“And then- Then Sammy rushed out of the bathroom, his underwear by his feet, yelling “There are crocodiles in the toilet I swear I swear!” God you should’ve seen it!” Dean laughed as he told Cas an old story about his little brother, taking another big sip of the wine. Cas chuckled as well, shaking his head fondly.

“I wish I had siblings.” He said and smiled at Dean. “You speak so fondly of your brother, it’s quite sweet.” Castiel said and put his glass of wine down for a moment, leaning back in the sofa. Dean nodded, taking another sip before putting it down as well.

“Well, they can be a pain in the butt as well you know? It’s not all fun and games.” Dean said and shrugged his shoulders a little. “But I suppose it’s worth it in the end.” He smiled a little, looking over at Cas. Castiel nodded.

“To some people, I would be a crazy cat lady. But with only one cat. So a pretty crappy cat lady at that. And I’m not even a lady!” Castiel said and burst out laughing, Dean soon joining in as well.

“Cas stop I’m gonna pee my pants!” Dean laughed, not even able to remember last time he had laughed this much. He managed to calm down though after a little while, panting softly, leaning back into the sofa as well.

“Hey Cas?” Dean said a bit more seriously after a moment of regaining his breath, looking over at him gently. “Do you like being alone?” He asked quietly, knowing it was a personal question, but he needed to know. Castiel frowned a bit.

“No one likes being alone, Dean. But I’ve accepted it, and I’m…” Cas stopped, looking towards the fireplace. He didn’t know how to continue, gathering his thoughts was even harder while intoxicated.

“I don’t like being alone.” Dean said, his eyes still on Cas as the other watched the dancing flames. “I hate it. Like, I really really hate it.” Dean said and sighed softly. Cas turned back to Dean, his frown deeper now.

“Then why are you alone, Dean?” Castiel asked curiously. Dean bit his lip.

“Because… I don’t know…” Dean sighed, dismissing his thoughts. Cas nodded.

“I understand. Sometimes, it’s hard to know why one thing is in a certain way, and that thing might be hard to change but sometimes it’s hard to change it because you don’t know what part of it is… Changeable.” Cas frowned, his drunken mind finding it hard to formulate his thoughts into a meaningful sentence. “There was some sense in there wasn’t there?” He smirked and Dean smiled again, chuckling softly.

“Yeah, I think so.” Dean said and looked into Cas’ eyes. He then looked towards the clock, realising how many hours had passed. Cas saw what Dean was looking at and sat up quickly. He could take a hint, and it seemed Dean was done with his visit.

“I… I should go…” Cas said, correcting his shirt a bit that had become a bit jumbled up from all the laughing. Dean shook his head and placed his hand on Cas’ knee.

“No Cas, please, don’t go. Stay.” Dean said, moving a bit closer. Dean didn’t have to tell Cas to stay twice, and the shorter man sunk back into the couch almost in an instant.

“I do have to feed Thistle though, and he won’t be happy about me missing my curfew.” Castiel smiled widely and Dean chuckled.

“You’re a dork, do you know that?” Dean said, his eyes a bit glossed over, both from drinking, but also at how happy he was Castiel was going to stay with him. Cas nodded.

“I know. But now, I’m /your/ dork.” Castiel said with a soft murmur, placing his hand ontop of Dean’s that still rested on his knee, keeping that spot even warmer than the rest of his body, except for his heart, that was warmer than the dancing flames in the crackling fireplace.


End file.
